onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season
Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season is the official DVD and Blu-ray release of the first season of ABC's hit drama Once Upon a Time. It was released on August 28, 2012, and came in two 5-disc sets. Synopsis Relive the complete first season of ABC’s ONCE UPON A TIME, the hit series that boasts unforgettable characters and a tangled web of romance, action and enchantment. Immerse yourself in the magic and mystery of Storybrooke… a sleepy little town where every fairytale character you’ve ever known is frozen in time and trapped between two worlds, victims of an evil curse. On her 28th birthday, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) meets Henry (Jared Gilmore), the son she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Henry believes Emma is the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), prophesied to break a powerful curse. Unconvinced, Emma returns Henry to Storybrooke, where she encounters the enigmatic Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) and clashes with mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) – the boy’s adoptive mother – who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen! Start your epic collection with all 22 captivating episodes, including never-before-seen bonus features, in this spectacular 5-disc boxed set. Bonus Features *"Once Upon a Time Orchestral Music" *"Fairy Tales In The Modern World" *"Welcome to Storybrooke" *"Building Character" *"Snow White, the story I remember" *"Noble Creatures" *Audio commentaries **"Pilot": Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **"7:15 A.M.": Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin. **"Skin Deep": Jane Espenson and Robert Carlyle. **"The Stable Boy": Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Lana Parrilla. **"A Land Without Magic": Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Jennifer Morrison. *"Fairiest Bloopers of them All" *Deleted scenes **"Meet Rumplestiltskin" - "Pilot" - Scene 1 **"Cradle" - "Pilot" - Scene 9 **"Regina's Sheriff" - "Pilot" - Scene 22 **"Motherly Love" - "The Thing You Love Most" - Scene 38 **"Responsibility" - "Snow Falls" - Scene 25 **"Blood is Thick" - "That Still Small Voice" - Scenes 37-38 **"Waste of Time" - "Desperate Souls" - Scene 24 **"Bull's Eye" - "Heart of Darkness" - Scene 19 **"I'm Your Friend Too" - "The Stable Boy" - Scenes 28-29 *"Singlebrooke" *Easter Eggs - Secret bonus features that are hidden throughout the final disc of the set.http://www.dvdizzy.com/onceuponatime-season1b.html **A video of extras getting ready to film the wedding scene for the "Pilot". **A video of Josh Dallas filming the fight sequence, where Charming fights off the black knights with baby Emma in his arms, in the "Pilot". **A video about the wolf they used for filming "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter". **A video about Dwarf makeup. **A video about the Dwarf sword fight sequence in "An Apple Red as Blood". **A video with Fred Stephens, showing off and discussing the vehicles used on the show. **An interview snippet with Eion Bailey, where he discusses a joke his parents played on him as a child. Videos Trivia *"Pilot" Audio CommentariesAudio Commentary for "Pilot" **Prince Charming was originally supposed to die in the first episode, but the writers decided that it would be really difficult to continue with the show without him, since they wanted Snow White to get her happy ending after all. **Both Mary Margaret and her counterpart Snow White set a bluebird free. The bird used in both scenes was actually green. **There's a picture of Ginnifer Goodwin's sister in the school. **A rubik's cube is present in both Emma's apartment and Henry's room. The writers put it there to connect mother and son in some way. **Emma uses a red jacket to allude to Prince Charming's red outfit in the Enchanted Forest flashbacks. **The opening scene features the ending of the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", to show that there is more that goes on beyond the happy ending. **The snow falling during the first scene is real. **The glass coffin was carved out of a log that Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz found in the forest. **On the door to Emma's apartment, it says "Cast a Spell", but that is not for the show, it was already there when they came to the set. Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz were going to paint the door, but decided to keep it after reading that line. *"Skin Deep" Audio CommentariesAudio Commentary for "Skin Deep" **Moe French's flower delivery service, Game of Thorns, is a reference to the show Game of Thrones, which Jane Espenson also writes for. **In the original episode script, the Evil Queen invites Belle into her carriage. Through filming the scene, it was discovered the carriage could only fit one person. **A deleted scene features Belle attempting to tug off the cloth on the mirror in Rumplestiltskin's castle to prove to him he's not a monster. He stops her before she succeeds in doing so. While pressed up against Belle, Rumplestiltskin tells her about his son. Release Dates *'Region 1:' August 28, 2012 *'Region 2:' November 12, 2012 *'Region 4:' October 17, 2012 References de:Once Upon a Time: Die komplette erste Staffel ----